


Something New

by LightningPriestess



Series: Magnus/Alec AU's with HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec Fluff, Malec raises Harry, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPriestess/pseuds/LightningPriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Bane discovers a child, a child that he knows is a part of the hidden communities scattered around the world, the communities that both Shadowhunters and Downworlders knew about but refused to interact with. What if this child needed his help? Would Magnus help or leave him all alone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter- this belongs to the amazing J.K.Rowling and I do not own Shadowhunters or The Mortal Instruments- those belong solely to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.

Magnus smiled to himself as he gazed down at the sleeping figure of his twenty-one year old lover, Alec Lightwood, beside him. If there was one thing out of everything that he loved most about his Shadowhunter, it was that Alec was so loving. 

Alec who loved Magnus enough that he went against his beloved family and the Clave just because he loved him and was willing to give up everything for his little sister, Isabelle, and his Parabatai, Jace. But mostly, Magnus loved that Alec's heart was so big that he could accept the tiny, abandoned warlock that Simon had discovered on the steps of the Institute and given to them. Max Lightwood-Bane was now six and he flourished under their care. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus pulled Alec closer to himself and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his throat as he began to wake up. 

Alec's long, black eyelashes fluttered as his brilliant blue eyes fluttered open and Magnus smiled as his beloved murmured, "Good morning, Mags." 

He smiled, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Magnus leaned forward and placed his lips against Alec's. Tongues danced across tongues as Magnus deepened the kiss and pulled Alec closer, their bodies together- legs tangled and hips beginning a gently rocking motion that caused Alec to moan despite himself. Alec pulled back from the kiss and tossed his head back as Magnus dragged his lips down his neck, across the underside Alec's jaw and paused at his pulse point to begin sucking, mouthing and kissing until a rapidly purpling red mark was left behind. With a ragged groan, Alec thrust his hips upwards, catching Magnus off guard as he fell to the side and Alec climbed atop of him, straddling his waist as he latched onto the side of Magnus' throat and sucked harshly yanking a harsh moan from the warlock beneath him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus stumbled into the kitchen, smiling to himself as he yet again found his thoughts focused solely on his beloved Nephilim who was asleep again as Magnus had completely worn his little love out. 

"Papa?" At the sound of this, Magnus turned to face the small, blue warlock with his messy black hair, sapphire skin and golden brown eyes and wearing a onesie of a white cat that Magnus was unashamed to say was all his fault. His boy just looked so cute! 

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked as he perused the cupboards before triumphantly standing once more with a box of cereal in his hands. 

As he turned around, Max answered, "Is daddy awake yet?"

"Not yet sweetie, why?"

Max shrugged, looking down as he muttered, "I heard noises outside my window last night, Papa."

Magnus frowned, "Noises?"

"Uh-huh, like there was someone out there so I was gonna ask daddy to have a look because he's big and strong and Uncle Jace says it's what daddy's job is." 

Magnus could admit to being a little miffed that Jace (or Goldilocks as he secretly referred to him as) hadn't thought to mention to Max that he could look after his son too, but figured that it was just Jace being a twat again. "He does baby, but if it scared you that much last night I can go look?" 

His blue skinned little boy hesitated briefly, before nodding as he softly said, "Please Papa."

"Okay, why don't you have some cereal and go turn on the t.v. while I go look?" 

"Okay, Papa." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Magnus picked his away through the alleyway below Max's bedroom, he looked into each and every nook and cranny before freezing as his eyes met those of brilliant, untouched emeralds. This individual, a little boy from the looks of it, had messy and lank black hair that was a mess of tangles with a dirty face and clothing that was torn and several sizes too big. 

Magnus carefully moved forward toward the boy, "It's okay little one."

Brilliant green eyes eyed him warily as the boy croaked, "Who are you? Are you gonna hurt me?" 

Magnus shook his head, "Absolutely not, my name is Magnus- do you see that window up there?" as he pointed upwards at Max's window. 

The green eyes glanced upward, "Yeah."

Magnus smiled gently at the terrified little boy, "That room belongs to my son Max and he could hear you moving about last night so he asked me take a look."

"Oh." he mumbled. 

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Where is your family?"

He sighed as the little boy inched closer, "Madam says that mommy and daddy died because of a car crash and Madam and Sir left me here."

Magnus inhaled sharply as the nature of the situation fully hit him, seething at the thought of someone abandoning a child- there was never going to be a good enough reason to do such a thing. Especially because Max had gone through the same thing. Within seconds, Magnus had made his decision and offered his hand to the boy, who warily reached out to take it himself. 

"Come inside with me, Alec should be awake by now and you can stay with us, okay?"

"Who's Alec?" he asked softly. 

"Alec is my- boyfriend, I suppose is the best word for it. Our son, Max, has probably woken him up already."

The little boy just nodded as he looked around the awakening streets of Brooklyn in awe. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max crept into the bedroom of his daddy and papa, grinning to himself as he lept forward onto his daddy's chest. With a jolt, daddy woke up and scrambled to catch him before he could fall off the bed, with Max laughing the entire time. 

"What are doing Maxie?" his daddy asked exasperated. 

Max laughed as he said, "Papa went outside to see if there was anyone in the alleyway. And I just wanted daddy to wake up."

His daddy sighed, "Imp. And what do you mean, check if there's anyone outside your window?" 

Max shrugged as he snuggled into his daddy's lap, "I heard noises last night so papa went to check." 

"It was a little boy." Another voice said and Max turned curiously to face his papa who was holding hands with a little boy who had big, pretty green eyes and dirty black hair with clothes that were too big. 

Daddy frowned as he looked at papa and the boy, "Who's this? Why was he in the alleyway?" 

Papa sighed as he said, "He said that a Madam and Sir left him there, I'm assuming that's what he called his guardians,"

Daddy had a funny look on his face as he gazed at the little boy, it was the kind of look that daddy got when Max fell over or used too much energy when he was practising magic with papa and couldn't stay awake- it was the kind of look that Uncle Jace says meant that daddy was being a 'worry-wart' (whatever that was). 

"What's your name, buddy?" daddy asked softly as he looked at the little boy who glanced nervously at papa who in turn smiled at him. 

The little boy turned to daddy and said, "My names Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

Max froze as his daddy and papa exchanged wide eyed looks. Max knew that name, it was from one of his lessons from his tutor Mr. Hodge- Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter- the orphaned wizard of England.


	2. Setting it up

Magnus smiled as Alec left the bathroom with a freshly scrubbed Harry in his arms, the little raven haired, emerald eyed boy was only three years older than Max, but was still roughly the same height as him so for now he was dressed in one of Max's onesies, an orange and black tiger one to be exact. 

"What do you think we should do?" Alec asked softly as he sat on my lap, the both of us watching as Max approached a timid Harry and it was not too much longer that they were watching anime together. 

Magnus sighed, "I don't know, I suppose that I could contact Ragnor and see if he could find someone trustworthy in the English Wizarding World to help us out." 

Alec frowned as he said, "Didn't Ragnor once say that the only person he can stand there is Amelia Bones, the one who had just taken over as the head of the DMLE right?" 

"Right, but the DMLE is the law enforcement and if Ragnor plays it right, she could probably do it for us- or at the very least send us in the right direction." he agreed. 

Alec hummed as he leaned back into his chest and Magnus wrapped his arms tighter around his angels waist. 

"Am I really allowed to stay here?" A soft voice asked. 

Turning, Magnus looked at the tiny slip of a boy and smiled at him, "Of course you can, an old friend of mine will be coming to visit tomorrow so I can get him to help us keep you. Unless you'd prefer to go elsewhere?" 

Harry shook his head, "No, I wanna stay with you, you're not mean to me." he said in awe. 

Alec smiled at him, "Is there anything you want to know Harry? You can ask us anything, you're going to be part of the family after all." 

He visibly hesitated before quietly asking, "How come Max has blue skin? And why does Magnus have kitty eyes?"

Magnus chuckled, "Max and I have these differences because we are warlocks." 

"Warlocks?" His head tilted cutely at us and Alec beamed at him. 

"Yes, a warlock. My father was a demon, a Prince of Hell while my mother was just an ordinary human. This is probably the same for Max as well."

Harry curiously said, "So why doesn't Max have kitty eyes too?" 

Alec grinned as he replied, "Because no two warlocks will ever have the same demon mark. A demon mark is a visible sign that they are not completely human. So, Magnus has kitty eyes and Max has blue skin- these show that they are warlocks, the children of Lilith, half human."

"Will Mr. Ragnor have one too?" he asked curiously. 

Max jumped in then, laughing as he said, "Yeah! Uncle Ragnor has horns on his forehead and he has green tinted skin too!" 

Harry's eyes widened at that, "But, how come people don't see it?" 

Alec smiled softly at Harry as he said, "Glamours. Magic spells that tricks other peoples brains into thinking that they look normal even if they don't really." 

"Oh, is that what they are?" Harry asked curiously. 

"What?" 

"The black drawings on you."

Alec shook his head, "No, these are runes- I'll explain them properly another time, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay Alec."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ragnor stared at Magnus in disbelief, "You're telling me that not only are you adopting another kid- this one's Harry Potter?!" 

Ragnor glared at the glittery bastard as he nodded without a care in the world. 

He sighed, "Let me guess, you want me to contact Amelia and arrange everything?" 

Magnus nodded, "Come meet him, he's fitting in so well!" the smug tosser beamed. 

"Hey Ragnor."

Ragnor smiled as he turned to Alec, if there was one person that Ragnor truly liked it was Alec, the man had been raised like every other Shadowhunter, maybe even worse due to his parents never really being around- he still managed to turn into this wonderful person before him who could accept and love Magnus even though it went against everything he'd ever been taught. 

"Hello Alec. It's good too see you again." 

"Uh, excuse me but you always glower when you see me- you're oldest friend, but you'll not do the same to Alec?!" Magnus glared.

I snorted, "Yeah, but you're better half doesn't infuriate me with his very existence like you do."

Magnus huffed as Alec laughed softly, leaning over to kiss his lovers cheek and like the sap he was- Magnus immediately crumbled. Rolling my eyes, I entered the living room and smiled at the sight of Max- or little Blueberry as he was often referred to- with a tiny, raven haired and emerald eyed boy who was watching me with big curious eyes. 

"What's up kid? I'm-"

"You're Mr. Ragnor." he said softly. 

Blinking a little in surprise, I smiled as I responded, "That I am, do you want to stay with Max, Alec and Magnus?"

He nodded, smiling as he said, "I really like Max-" Said boy beamed at this, "-and Alec and Magnus said they'd be my daddies."

"Is that what you want?"

He nodded, shifting closer to Max who grinned like the little fiend he was and began tickling the boy whose eyes widened momentarily before he began shrieking in laughter. Said noise brought Alec and Magnus in from the kitchen and as Alec handed me a mug of Earl Grey Tea, regular coffee for Magnus and hot chocolate for the boys. Magnus looked at me and I sighed, 

"Fine, I'll do it- but you're going to owe me a favour."

He shrugged, "That's fine, you never ask me for anything that I'd have a problem giving to you so I don't really mind." 

Ragnor hummed, leaning back into the sofa and smiling to himself- when he'd first met Magnus, never would he have thought that he would have settled down from his partying to start a family with a Lightwood (that he'd always claimed to hate), an abandoned warlock given to him by a Daylighter turned Shadowhunter and the Boy Who Lived of the English Wizarding World. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amelia shook her head in disbelief. How could the Wizarding World be so utterly blind when it came to the safety of a child- the Boy Who Lived! nonetheless- just because Dumbledore said he was safe? Even her nine year old niece, Susan, knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to trust Dumbledore, especially with the way the old man was constantly rambling about the greater good. How could no one think to ask, what if the greater good meant destroying the world- the man would probably do it! Amelia had only just found out that Harry Potter was missing, but after meeting the Dursley's, she couldn't help but think he'd be better off away from them anyway. 

With a sigh, Amelia looked up as an all too familiar man stepped through the door, wearing the old styled clothes he always was and sporting his leaf green skin and horns on his head and frowned to herself. Ragnor Fell looked mildly concerned but the weird part of it was the happiness that danced in his dark eyes. 

"Is there something wrong Ragnor?" 

He smiled and shook his head as he seated himself before the desk, "No, or maybe somewhat."

"What is it? I'll help you if I can, you know that." I pointed out. 

"Yes, I know that. A friend of mine, Magnus Bane- the High Warlock of Brooklyn- discovered a child abandoned in the alleyway below his sons bedroom window."

She frowned, "Ragnor, I can't help with muggle children, you know that." 

"I know, the child gave us his name, Harry Potter."

Amelia choked on air, "What?! Harry Potter, abandoned in New York?!" 

Ragnor sighed as he said, "Yes, Magnus and his lover Alec would like to adopt the boy, will you help us?"

Amelia paused somewhat and hesitantly asked, "What are they like? Magnus and Alec?"

"They're quite nice actually, Alec is a Shadowhunter who knows a Daylighter turned Shadowhunter attending the Academy. Simon his name is, and he discovered an abandoned warlock baby on the steps of the Institute, Alec got attached and Magnus never could say no to his lover. Max is happy, incredibly so and they both dote on the boy."

Amelia hummed, "Do you think Harry would flourish there?" 

Ragnor nodded, "He would, in numerous ways. He'd gain the love and support he needs from Magnus, Alec and Max but he'd also be taught how to be a Shadowhunter, how to be a warlock and magic and runes. The boy would truly be getting the best- especially in regards to protecting himself." 

"I suppose the most important question is, will Harry be safe there?"

Ragnor smiled at Amelia, "Yes, because with Magnus comes Alec and with Alec comes some of the most powerful Shadowhunters, possibly to date. Alec's sister is renown for her self-defence especially with a whip, Simon is a technological genius which is something that isn't seen often enough with Shadowhunters and Alec's Parabatai, Jace is powerful by himself but team the two of them together? You'd never stand a chance. And Jace's girlfriend, Clary, is one of the most powerful runes users known."

Amelia nodded, "Take Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood to the Goblins. It will be sorted there."

"Goblins?" Ragnor questioned. 

Amelia nodded, "The Ministry has no say in the breaking of contracts if the Goblins are involved, if Harry is adopted through them it cannot be reversed."

"Thank you, Amelia."

"It's not a problem Ragnor. It's about time somebody put that boy first for a change."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ragnok raised an eyebrow, he didn't think there was anything important enough that would require Amelia Bones from contacting him, the Head of Gringotts. 

~ ~ Good evening Head/Chief Ragnok, 

Recently, an acquaintance of mine, the High Warlock of London- Ragnor Fell- visited to inform me that Harry Potter's muggle relatives had abandoned him in America, Brooklyn and another Warlock wishes to take him in. I have asked that Ragnor have this Warlock and his lover, a Shadowhunter, to come to Gringotts as the Ministry would not be able to intervene and I believe that this is for the best due to fact that if anyone cared enough to be watching Harry, they'd know that he'd been abandoned- no one had known. 

I ask that you do this as Ragnor would be willing to try to include the Goblins in the next Accords for your help. 

Many thanks, Amelia Bones. ~~

Ragnok smirked, it seemed that he was wrong- Madam Amelia Bones did have a good enough reason to be contacting him directly. 

"You! Set up the primary meeting room immediately- we have a meeting that could get us into the Accords for the first time. GET TOO IT THEN!" He roared and they scurried away to do as told.


	3. The adoption

Ragnok snickered like the fiend he was. Standing before him was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his Shadowhunter lover, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood and they were definitely not the kind of people you'd expect them to be- given their professions. In the last thirty minutes that they had been here with their children Max and Harry, it was painfully obvious to see that despite being a Hunter, Alec was soft spoken and compassionate while Magnus- well, he couldn't really be quantified with his long dark red coat over white pants and blue boots, it was safe to say that he did not withhold to expectations. 

However, there was one incredibly important thing that was important- even to a Goblin like himself- these two loved Max and Harry, which is what made the Head Goblin willing to help them adopt Harry Potter. Because no else really had done that for the boy and even a goblin was not so cold hearted as to take that from a child. 

"If you sign these papers, Harry will be yours. But you should know that Mr. Potter has a godfather." Ragnok explained. 

Alec's eyebrow rose as he asked, "So where is he then? I would have though he would have been the better choice to take care of Harry instead of some mundanes to be honest?" 

Ragnok grimaced, "Lord Black was imprisoned in Azkaban for the apparent betrayal of the Lord and Lady Potter."

"Apparent?" Bane questioned silkily. 

"Yes, we of the Goblin Nation had to stop the Ministry who attempted to seize Lord Black's vaults, however they did not have the appropriate paperwork." 

"Aren't the trial manuscripts all that would be needed?" Alec asked. 

Ragnok nodded, "Yes, however there are no trial manuscripts."

The two lovers froze, before Bane furiously demanded, "Are you saying that there was no trial?!"

"That is it exactly. There is also no proof that Lord Black would have done such a thing and that is not just because of the magic binding both godfather and child to one another."

Alec frowned, "What about the Wills of Harry's parents?" 

"Sealed off by the Chief of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore."

Bane sighed, "So it was really orchestrated, just so that Harry would be under the control of both the Ministry and Dumbledore."

Ragnok nodded and Alec intervened, "Then the adoption really is the best. It would be unbreakable and due to Magnus' immortality, Harry will always be under his care even once he has reach adulthood so there would be no chance of anyone manipulating him. And a trial should be set up for Black too."

Ragnok tilted his head, "Yes we can do that but what do you mean, Magnus' immortality? Will you not share it?"

Bane froze as his lover looked over stunned, "There is a way to do that?"

Ragnok smirked, "Of course, this is why the Goblins have been attempting to enter the Accords as well. There is a ceremony that can be done the same time as a wedding and will bind the mortals life to that of the immortals, so long as the immortal lives so shall the mortal."

Bane demanded, "What would be in this for the Goblins?"

Alec sighed, "Magnus, they'd have eternal clients which means that they'd be in charge of large fortunes which then makes them look good before the rest of their race or in the face of other species like the fae."

As Bane turned to Ragnok, he nodded, "It is true, once the High Warlock of London has gotten our race into the Accords you two shall be the first to go through with this ceremony so long as we continue to manage your finances Warlock Bane?" 

He nodded, "Of course, you're giving me eternity with Alec- it's the least I can do."

Ragnok grinned and bared his teeth in a mocking imagery of a smile, "Excellent, sign the adoption papers and leave."

With a mildly exasperated look, Bane did as told before passing it to his lover Alec so he could do the same thing. The two were soon leaving Ragnok's office, the proud new parents of Harry Potter who now also had a little brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maryse Lightwood carefully analysed her son, Alec, as he entered, "Is there something wrong?"

He smiled- something he had done considerably more often ever since meeting the warlock, "No Mother. I've come to tell you however, that you have a new grandson."

Her husband choked, "What?!"

He laughed, "Dad calm down! Magnus found a little boy abandoned in the alleyway behind Max's bedroom. A nine year old, Harry Potter."

"The Boy Who Lived?!" the two parents cried. 

Alec nodded, "We asked Ragnor to get us some help, he contacted the head of the DMLE in England who sent us to the Goblins."

Maryse hummed, "And they'll help?"

Her boy nodded, "Yes, we've adopted him and if we can get the Goblins included in the Accords- they'll do a ceremony to bind me with Magnus."

Maryse paused and exchanged a look with Robert before smiling and upon seeing her sons confused look- explained, "Alec, it is every parents wish to never see their child die, this means that not only do we get this but Magnus and your warlock son, Max, will never have to lose you either."

Maryse watched as her son blinked back tears as he hoarsely whispered, "Thank you. Dad?" 

Robert smiled, "This may not be the life I wanted for you- but that's because it is even better."

"Congratulations on your new son." Maryse and Robert chorused. 

Maryse added, "But we'd like to meet him soon."

"Of course and thank you." their son smiled. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry smiled to himself as he watched one of his new parents, Magnus (or Papa as he'd said he could call him) jumped to his feet and hurried over to Alec (Daddy) who had just come through the door with tears on his cheeks but a smile on his lips. Harry tilted his head, he hadn't known that had been possible, two completely different emotions in one place at the exact same time. 

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Papa's voice rose in terror as he fussed over Daddy. 

"Mags, I'm fine. Mom and Dad really do accept us." Daddy smiled. 

"Silly Nephilim. Of course they do, they're your parents. Your happiness is all that matters."

Daddy smiled, "Yeah, I think I get that now" as he looked at Harry who was sat beside his new little brother, Max, as the two of them played with the toy trains given to them by a funny man with curly brown hair and a cheeky smile. 

Harry smiled again, he really liked this new home of his, especially because it gave him a cool new brother too.


	4. The godfather

Amelia seethed as she gazed through the bars at an emaciated man. Lord Sirius Black was not the handsome boy he should have been and was before the Ministry royally screwed him over. He was slumped against the wall in the far corner of the cell with his tattered and filthy prison robes doing nothing to hide the malnutrition and the effects of starvation on his body. 

He glanced up and croaked, "Why are you here?"

Amelia smiled, "Your godson, Harry Potter, was recently adopted. When his new parents discovered that you had no trial they used their positions to demand one for you."

As Black staggered forward he asked, "Positions?"

Amelia nodded as she unlocked the cell door, "Yes, Magnus Bane- the High Warlock of Brooklyn- and Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter."

"The two together?" he asked.

Amelia tilted her head curious despite herself, "Yes the two together, is that a problem?"

He immediately shook his head, "No it's just curious. Warlocks are the children of demons while Shadowhunters are Nephilim- the children of the angel Rasiel."

Amelia was impressed, "They must really love each other then, to go against their natures."

Black leaned heavily on Amelia as they slowly made their way out of Azkaban.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Healer Andromeda Tonks swallowed heavily as she gazed at her cousin, one of the only members of the Black family that she actually liked before she turned to Madam Amelia Bones, "He's been released?" 

Amelia nodded with a smile, "Yes, the first thing I did was get the trial out of the way so that he could concentrate on getting better later on, he's free."

Andromeda sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem, now about his health?"

Andromeda took a deep breath to calm herself, "He's surprisingly okay actually. He's going to need nourishment potions and others of a similar nature to strengthen his bones and immune system. However, the most important is that Sirius has to attend a few meetings with a Mind Healer."

"Mind Healer?" Amelia asked curiously. 

Andromeda nodded, "I know Sirius, Amelia. When Lily was pregnant, it wasn't just James who was excited but Sirius and Remus too. The first thing Sirius will want to do is see Harry but it would be better if he sees a Mind Healer to ensure that he doesn't suffer flashbacks and the like. It's for Harry's safety, as well as Sirius health."

Amelia immediately agreed, there was no way that she was going to let Harry suffer, not Sirius either- they'd been through too much. 

"Get everything together. We'll start immediately."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius watched Amelia closely as he asked, "Is Harry happy with them?"

She smiled, "He is, I checked in yesterday. Alec gave me a copy of the first family photo with Harry to give to you."

Sirius was confused, "Why would he do that?"

Amelia smiled in understanding, "Because you are Harry's family, and that's more than enough for them Sirius."

Sirius paused for barely a second before he held his hand out for the photo. He pulled it back to himself and smiled at the odd little family. Sitting on a stool was a pale skinned, brilliant blue eyed and curly black haired young man with numerous dark tattoo's (runes, he absently corrected himself as he recognised some of them like strength and stamina) with another man stood behind him with one arm looped across his shoulders. This man was probably the oddest of the group, he was tall and lithe with black hair in lethal spikes with each end dyed a different colour. He wore white leather pants, red boots and a yellow mesh long sleeved top. In the glitter clad man's arms was a blue skinned little boy with dark brown horns curled and nestled against his head of curls wearing a one piece that Lily had told them was a onesie, of a panda. And Harry, his precious little pup that he'd know anywhere, was settled on the first man's lap and was wearing white pants, little black boots with a red hoodie with a large beaming smile. 

"Who are they?"

Amelia smiled softly at him, "You know who Harry is of course. The man with... glitter, is Magnus Bane while the other male is Alec Lightwood while the other boy is a warlock that was adopted by them after he was abandoned. Max Michael Lightwood-Bane."

"Do they look after him?"

"Absolutely, those little boys are the most protected in the world."

"How do you mean?"

"Max's godparents are Ragnor Fell- the High Warlock of London- and Tessa Grey, another warlock friend of Magnus'. As well as Jace and Clary Herondale, two Shadowhunters who are powerful in their own right with Jace being Alec's Parabatai- battle brother essentially. And joining you and Alice Longbottom as Harry's godparents are Catarina Loss, another warlock and Raphael Santiago, a seventy plus years old vampire who is the leader of New York's local coven." 

"They really are very protected little boys." A new voice agreed. 

Sirius turned to the door with a smile, "Moony!!"

"I've missed you old friend."

As Remus moved closer, he peered at the photograph still clasped in Sirius' hand and smiled, "They're also very happy little boys."

Amelia smiled and silently left the room, giving the two reunited friends- and if her suspicions were right, lovers- a chance to catch up and chat in privacy.


	5. Meeting

Remus took a deep breath as he glanced at the man beside him, his long time friend and lover, Sirius Black who leaned forward to press the doorbell. 

"Are we doing the right thing?" Sirius muttered.

Remus smiled, "Yeah we are Pads, this is for Harry as much as for ourselves."

He nodded just as the door opened and from the picture that Amelia had given to Sirius, this man must have been Alec Lightwood. He stepped aside and smiled, "I'm glad that you came."

"Why?" Sirius asked softly. 

Remus watched as Alec's smile softened as he answered, "Because you're a part of Harry's family, so you should be here for him. The adoption cannot be undone but that doesn't mean that you can't still be around for him."

Remus nodded, "Ignore him, he's been having a bit of a panic attack- worried that Harry doesn't want to see him."

"He does want to see him, he can vaguely remember you when we showed him a picture." A new voice commented, this must have been Magnus Bane. 

"Thank you." Sirius muttered. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus had to admit to being a little surprised to how well Harry had merged into their little family, but in a way it made sense that he would. They were all different but still banded together no matter what. 

Magnus smiled as he saw his beloved Nephilim return from the kitchen and settled drinks on place mats in front of everyone, hot chocolate for the boys, tea for Remus and Sirius, coffee for himself and a glass of water for Alec. As said Shadowhunter settled into his side, Harry timidly moved closer to Sirius who immediately gave the nine year old his entire attention, 

"Padfoot?" Harry muttered. 

"You remember?" Sirius breathed. 

Harry smiled shyly, "You're the laughing man that turns into a big doggy, a black one."

Sirius beamed, "I am, Lily often joked that we were more excited than James was to have a baby Marauder."

Alec smiled, "You were all pretty close huh?"

Remus nodded in agreement, "James and Lily accepted me even though I was a werewolf, the British Wizarding Community isn't very accepting. And James' parents took Sirius in when he ran away from home when he was sixteen."

"Ran away?" Alec murmured. 

Sirius nodded as he settled Harry on his lap to cuddle him, "My parents had wanted me to join the Dark Lord, said it was the only thing I could do since I'd ruined the reputation of the family by being put into Gryffindor."

"I hate bigots." Alec muttered. 

Magnus hummed softly to himself, lifting Max onto his lap and handing him his mug of hot chocolate only after ensuring he had a firm grip on it, "Be careful with that Blueberry, these are my favourite jeans."

Alec rolled his eyes exasperatedly, "it's not like you can't just clean them with your magic Magnus, you've done it before."

Magnus tsked in complaint, "My clothes are never the same afterwards!"

Alec snorted, scornfully muttering "But it's okay for you to use it on my clothes, not yours or Max's or Harry's- just mine."

Magnus snorted, "All your clothes are copies of one another, it doesn't matter." before wincing at the absolutely filthy look that his lover gave him. 

Sirius sniggered, "Careful, Remus used to give me that look and it involved him either ignoring me for a few days or taking away things that I liked like my motorcycle."

Alec hummed, "No there's a thought."

Magnus gave his lover a horrified look. 

"Don't touch my glitter, Lightwood!!"

There was only laughter in response. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec smiled, Remus and Sirius had already been here for several hours and Harry was obviously loving the attention from his beloved Uncles Paddy and Moony. But what Alec liked the most was that they hadn't ignored Max, in fact they'd brought a gift for the both of them. Harry had gotten a plushie of a mottled brown stag that was as big as his torso, that Remus' mother had adapted by sewing lily flower onto the antlers that Harry adored. While Max had a wooden train that they'd said was a model of the Hogwarts express and once fully charged with the ambient magic in the air, would travel around the floor while mimicking the way to Hogwarts. 

Remus sighed as he stood, "We should be getting back." he said apologetically. 

Both the boys whined at that, "Don't worry, pups, we'll come visit whenever we're allowed back." Sirius promised. 

Alec glanced at Magnus, who nodded as he turned to them, "We have to go to the Institute tomorrow for a meeting, if you'd like you can watch them- get to know them?"

Sirius beamed, "Absolutely!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think darling?" 

Alec smiled, turning to Magnus who had just left the bathroom in his silk white pjama's. 

"I think that they really love Harry and maybe even Max in time. It's good, especially because Harry will get to know his parents this way."

Magnus hummed, pulling Alec closer and kissing him. His Nephilim moaned into his mouth, pressing closer and twisting his hips in such a way that Magnus felt himself stiffen, he threw his beloved onto the bed and quickly climbs atop of him, 

"I love you but if you keep doing 'that' with your hips, your gonna be shagged through the mattress."

Alec giggled as Magnus proceeded to suck a hickey into his neck. 

Magnus flicked his fingers towards the door, shutting and locking it before turning back to Alec with a smirk, 

"Prepare yourself little Nephilim, you may not be able to sit comfortably tomorrow."

Alec gasped before sighing in pleasure as Magnus shifted his hips once more.


	6. Babysitting

Magnus and Alec had left shortly after Remus and Sirius had arrived, leaving for a meeting with the Clave at the Institute and allowing them to have some time with Harry and Max. 

However, five minutes ago Remus had heard someone knock on the front door and was uncertain as to whether or not to answer it so he had told Sirius to call Magnus.

"Moony, they said to let him in, the wards around this place won't allow them to hurt the kids."

Remus sighed in relief at this as he turned to the door and carefully pried it open, "It's about time." a sour voice snapped. 

The man before him had deep mahogany hair and dark eyes wearing all black trousers, shoes, shirt and waistcoat. 

"Who are you?" Remus asked suspiciously. 

"I am Raphael Santiago, Harry's godfather- I met him for the first time a few days ago." 

Remus relaxed and stepped aside to let him in. 

Sirius tilted his head, "I thought that Alec said Vampires can't go outside during the day here."

Raphael smirked, "A student of mine, Simon, discovered that the consumption of Nephilim blood gives us the ability to be out in the sunlight. Magnus' much better half, in all ways I must add, allowed me to take some of his."

Both Remus and Sirius nodded in understanding, sniggering a little at what he'd said about Alec, as they walked back into the living room where Max took one look at Raphael and immediately darted towards him, "Uncle Raf!" 

Raphael laughed, "Well hello there, little Blueberry!"

Max giggled in delight as Harry stood up and slowly made his way over, shyly muttering "Hello, Raphael."

The Vampire chuckled and leaned down to lift his godson into his arms, "Hello little one, you can call me Uncle Raf- I have told you this before."

\------------------ {Some time later} -----------------------------

Max muttered, "Uncle Si says that it's weird when he sees you with kids. Why?"

Raphael promptly replied, "One- Simon is an idiot and Two- when you live as long as some of us have, being around children is refreshing. They do not fear you because this does not interest them, unlike other more interesting things- like their reflections." he said sarcastically. 

Sirius hummed, "Living so long must get boring."

He shrugged, "Baring Alec and his family, I am the youngest at 70 years of being a Vampire, if you saw Ragnor or Catarina with children and then when they are not about- you'd understand why we prefer to be around children."

Remus smiled, "I prefer to be around children too, especially from the British Wizarding World- they just don't care when they could be doing magic. No room for prejudice in a child's head."

"Where are they anyway?" Raphael asked, sitting with Harry beside him and Max cuddling into his chest. 

"The Institute, they have a meeting and left us with the kids so we could get to know them better."

Raphael merely hummed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raphael watched the Wizards and the Lycanthrope's interactions with the children and had to agree with Magnus' and Alec's decision for them to babysit, the Wizard- Sirius- was immature and childish but knew easily enough when he had to act more mature. While the lycanthrope- Remus- was much more mature, he was softer and the children went to him for comfort like reading or just because he was in the quiet area in the living so they could relax without being chased by the large black dog that Sirius had turned into. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Raphael startled before turning around to face Remus, "I believe that it is a good idea for you to be here."

Remus cocked his head to the one side, "Why's that? Did you just come to check up on us?" thankfully, the werewolf did not sound upset with that.

Raphael shrugged, "I did, but Magnus and Alec didn't tell me to. It's one thing to be told you'll do nothing but the better part is that I can find out for myself."

The werewolf nodded and turned back to the book he was reading to Max who was happily snuggled into his jacket. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus smiled and held Alec closer to his side with an arm around his waist as he peered at the mass of limbs in the middle of their living room. Raphael slept, sprawled on his back with Max tangled in his long arms and settled on his chest. Remus and Sirius were curled up not too far away with Harry between them, his small and delicate hands tangled in their hair for security. 

"I didn't know Vampires could sleep." Alec murmured. 

Magnus shrugged, "I don't know, but I do know that Raphael can trick his mind into it, through extensive meditation."

Alec merely nodded. 

"Come on, Mags, lets head to bed."

Magnus smirked, "So long as you don't think you're gonna be sleeping, darling." he purred, nuzzling his little Nephilim's neck as he gasped in pleasure. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albus Dumbledore was furious, he was mad beyond belief. How dare Petunia and Vernon abandon the boy! He needed him with them so that once he turned eleven he could be his saviour, the boy would do anything for him! And all because of those blasted Dursley's couldn't listen to orders! She had even had the gall to slam the door in his face- his!! He was the Great Albus Dumbledore, who did the blasted wench think she was! And don't even get her started on her lump of lard of a husband!

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore thought of his next step. He needed to find out where they had ditched the brat, then find him but if he had been taken in by someone else that could be problematic. Oh who was he kidding! All he had to do was obliviate them and all would be fine, he'd do the same to those blasted Dursley's while ensuring that they couldn't pull such a stunt ever again. He'd have his pawn back and he'd get him to defeat Tom before killing him and taking the glory- oh what a marvellous plan!!

What Dumbledore never noticed throughout his plotting were the beady black eyes that glared at him in disappointment, however, he did feel it when his Familiar bond with Fawkes shattered.


	7. Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It's been so long! Anyway, here it is- chapter 7!  
> Talks of possible mpreg in the future. 
> 
> (If you don't like what you read, please don't bitch about it- you're the one choosing to read this)

Raphael couldn't help but laugh under his breath at the look on Magnus' face. Alec was also sniggering a little which just added to the hilarity. 

A few hours ago, a large exotic bird that Alec had smilingly informed us was a phoenix, had appeared but did nothing more than observe at first. However, when little Harry had woken up and come out of the bedroom for Alec to give him his breakfast, the phoenix fluttered down to rest on the sofa next to him. The phoenix gently nuzzled Harry's neck before settling but the best part was Magnus' reaction. When he had returned from a meeting with a client, he had frozen stunned in the doorway because he felt the settling familiar bond- a bond that he had with Chairman Meow. 

Taking a deep breath, Raphael calmed his laughter and smiled as he watched Alec. When he had first met the Shadowhunter, he had assumed he was just like the rest of his family and with Alec obviously not wanting to help Clary or his mate, Simon and his all around cool attitude- it hadn't been too hard to believe. But then, he'd seen the look on Alec's face as Jace continually put Clary before their family, even though in doing so Jace was ensuring a harsh punishment for Alec. 

As Alec was the one in charge, he would be the one being punished for including Mundanes and it was heartbreaking to see the realisation on Alec's face as he realised that his Parabatai was willingly putting him in danger. Raphael had always suspected that had been the primary factor that had driven Alec to Magnus, Magnus who hadn't fawned over Jace as everyone seemed to- but, Magnus who put him first and freely admitted that the only reason he was helping was because he loved Alec. Raphael had seen them the morning after Alec had appeared in the middle of a party hosted by Catarina and Magnus had whisked him away, when they'd seen Alec next he'd seemed more relaxed and happy (and covered in hickey's, because lets face, Magnus is a possessive bastard)- because he was finally being put first. 

That was when Raphael finally had to admit that Alec wasn't like the rest of his kind, even his younger sister Isabelle could sometimes be incredibly dismissive of helping DownWorlders if they weren't one of her lovers like Meliorn. Raphael was glad that Simon had encouraged him to evaluate Alec without discrimination, because his dislike of Simon had been one of the reasons he hadn't wanted to look past the cold front that Alec portrayed. But once he had, he was glad- because Alec never held it against him so he now had a wonderful little godson in Harry and an unofficial one in Max. 

Without Alec including him in his little family, Raphael didn't think he'd have been able to give his relationship with Simon a real chance- it made him shudder to think of an eternity without his beloved mate, which would be possible once the Goblins joined the Accords. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus hummed softly as Alec rocked in his lap, burying his face in Alec's neck. He was so glad that Raphael and Simon were having a sleepover with Max and Harry at Hotel DuMort. Now don't get him wrong, Magnus loved his sons- his sons!- but he also loved it when he got to be intimate with Alec, he loved being so close to Alec and being surrounded by his tight warmth and feeling his legs locked tightly around his waist. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec yelped as Magnus rolled them over, Magnus above Alec and driving into him with powerful thrusts that jolted him up and down the bed a little with every powerful thrust of Magnus' hips. He loved it when Magnus took control, it made him feel loved and cared for. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus groaned, thrusting root deep into Alec and stilling as he came and smirked a little as Alec all but screamed his name. That made him feel really good about himself! With a steadying breath, Magnus pulled out and rolled over, letting Alec curl up into his side. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon laughed quietly as Max and Harry used his and Raphael's bed as a bouncing castle, but had to admit that it was nice to see that Harry had settled into his new family so well. 

He jumped slightly as an arm was wrapped around his waist, 

"Are you okay?" a soft, husky voice murmured into his ear. 

Tilting his head back over Raphael's shoulder and smiled up at him, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" 

Raphael shrugged, "The look on your face, you appeared a little... wistful, I suppose the word is."

Simone carefully considered this before deciding to just be truthful, "Will we ever have children one day? I mean, I know they'll be adopted but...."

Raphael smiled, "Of course, if that's what you want then I have no objections. But they could be ours too."

"What do you mean? I dunno if you realised this yet Raph, but I'm a guy."

Raphael just laughed- purring into his ear, "Of course I know you're a guy, you're forgetting how deep I was in you last night and that I saw everything."

Simon turned red in embarrassment but didn't answer as he gave the two boys a sandwich and drink for lunch that they quickly ran off to eat in front of the TV. 

"What I meant was that, a fertility rune used alongside a tweaked potion created by the 'Wizarding World' and a little of Magnus, Ragnor's, Tessa's or Catarina's magic will allow for the growth of a temporary- but very real- womb that will have a few eggs ready and then it's like with a woman who wants to have a baby, lots of sex until one of the eggs are fertilised." 

Simon's eyes widened before he turned a darker shade of red, "You want kids with me?" 

Raphael smiled, "So I take it you're not against having my baby? And yes, I definitely want them with you. As half-vampires, it's not likely we'll have to lose them any time soon either."

Simon carefully considered this, "I'd like that. Not just yet, but I'd like that."

Raphael smiled down at his mate, "Whenever you're ready."

Simon paused, "How come Magnus and Alec haven't done this?"

Raphael thought carefully, "I suppose that they're happy enough with Max and now Harry. You never know, they may change their mind one day."

"So they already know?" Simon asked. 

Raphael nodded, "Of course, Magnus helped Catarina create the potion for the wizarding males to get pregnant at Ragnor's request."

Simon supposed he shouldn't have been too surprised. Catarina was a doctor so it would make sense for her to have been asked to do such a thing.


	8. Thoughts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts to bridge the gap :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long! I've been writing for KNB - I'm so bad! Starting new fics with ones unfinished is bad, I know, but it had to be done!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Ragnor smiled to himself as he watched Magnus carefully; he really had changed since meeting Alec, but that was probably a good thing. Don't misunderstand, Ragnor adored all of his friends despite what he told them but Magnus had always been a little lost; a little too alone for good. So when Magnus had come to their regular get-together's with Catarina, Tessa, Raphael and himself - it had been a surprise to learn he'd fallen in love again. This time, a whole lot more deeply. 

Magnus had fallen in love many times, not too often that he could be described as fickle, but enough that his heart was scarred from it. So, while they had been happy for him, they'd still worried. Especially after Raphael explained what he knew about this one: a Nephilim, a Lightwood (who Magnus claimed to hate) and an incredibly cold boy who was constantly snapping and snarling to keep everyone away from the people he deemed his possessions. 

Of course they'd worried after hearing that.

But then Ragnor had met the boy and seen what was really going on with Alec. He was a Lightwood, yes, but he was also under tremendous pressure to be the perfect heir; to make up for his parents mistakes, as they had sided with Valentine before the boy was even born. And yes, the boy seemed cold, but that was only because of the situation that his parabatai had put him in. They all complained that Alec was standing in the way of love but he had a right to do that. His right was the fact the girl was a Mundane and as the leader of their little group, Alec was the one to receive punishment for her knowledge. So Alec tried to keep her away, keep her out of it and properly control his comrades but it just didn't work. 

And then Ragnor saw the heartbreak in the boys eyes after his punishment when everything to do with the Mortal Cup was over with. Because, even though they had helped; the Mundane still had knowledge she wasn't permitted and Alec received the punishment. His hands were beaten black and blue with blisters gleaming. To many this wouldn't mean too much, but for Alec; it meant that if anything went wrong with his recovery, he may never be able to use his bow and arrows again. 

However, Ragnor had also seen Magnus step up and help the boy; insisting to the council that they drop everything against him because Clary received messages from Rasiel, so she would have known one day anyway. That she saw too much even as a child, and the only reason she was considered a Mundane was due to Jocelyn's selfish requests. Ragnor had seen Magnus carefully heal Alec's hands and had also seen the blossom of their relationship. 

Ragnor had seen them come back together despite everything, even the mishap with the vampire bitch. 

They were happy and Ragnor was glad for it. Magnus would be okay, especially now that he'd have his Nephilim for the rest of their time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus was over the moon - no pun intended - when Sirius' innocence had been realised and he'd been released. Primarily because this meant he wouldn't have to suffer the full moons alone anymore. Those were the most painful. However, the next reason was quite simple - no one could stop him from seeing Harry; because he was Sirius' godson. 

Then Remus had learnt Harry had been adopted and despaired, there was no reason for his new parents to want to let Sirius or Remus see there little pup - what was he going to do now? 

But then, Amelia had told them that Magnus and Alec - and what an odd pairing that was! - were more than happy for Harry to meet them. However, if for some reason Harry didn't want them around then they had to leave; which they both agreed to. 

Meeting Harry had been wonderful! At 9 years old he was still a tiny thing, the same size as his new, 6 year old brother which they had both worried at. But, Magnus had assured them that Harry was getting everything he needed to grow properly, and they believed him. Because they had seen the way he and his mate, doted on not only little Harry but for the tiny Max as well. 

Remus still wished that Harry had grown up with James and Lily but he knew that they would agree with these two as Harry's new parents; because Harry was safe, and loved and protected and that was all that mattered. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert Lightwood could freely admit that he wasn't too happy when Alec had finally told them that he was gay. 

What he had been happy about was the way Isabelle had stepped up to protect him with a fierce, protectiveness in her eyes as she ORDERED he and Maryse to accept Alec. He'd been happy when he saw his Max's (angle rest his little soul) easy acceptance as well as Jace's. 

However, what he'd liked even less than his sons sexual orientation was how Jace had continuously chosen that Fairchild girl over his own parabatai. But Alec had told him it was fine, that they'd sorted it out and so long as Jace had Alec's back in a battle, Robert supposed he could let it go. 

But he couldn't with Alec's orientation, for some reason. 

It bothered him greatly until he'd seen Alec with the Warlock, Magnus. It had bothered him when Alec had become depressed because of their split. And it continued to bother him when they got back together. 

But then Simon had given them the tiny, blue skinned warlock baby he'd found on the steps of the Institute and he found that it no longer bothered him so much. 

Because Alec was happy, truly happy. With his extroverted, warlock boyfriend and their tiny, warlock baby - Alec was truly happy. And his smile, so wide and bright, was something that Robert hadn't seen since his son was 7 years old when he'd come racing into their house, yelling that Heath had taken him to see the Silent Brothers and 'OH MY GOD, THEY WERE SUPER AMAZING!'. Especially because one of them, Brother Jeremiah, had silently shown Alec how to use a bow. 

Robert hadn't been happy at first but he could let it go now. 

Because Alec had a loving boyfriend, a son they'd raised together and now they had another son, Harry, who needed them. 

Robert was happy because his Alec, a blessing from Rasiel, was happy.


End file.
